The present invention relates to a tape storage system and to a method for operating a tape storage system.
Tape storage media typically comprise servo information prerecorded in one or more of dedicated servo bands that extend next to data bands for storing data, which servo bands extend in a longitudinal direction along the tape medium. A servo band typically is read by a dedicated servo reader of a tape head of a tape drive, into which tape drive a cartridge containing the tape storage medium is inserted to. The read servo information allows for determining a lateral deviation of the tape storage medium from a reference position, which reference position is desired for correctly reading data from and writing data to the tape storage medium by dedicated data readers and writers of the tape head. A position error signal representing the lateral deviation will be translated into a control signal for an actuator for controlling a lateral position of the tape head with respect to the tape medium.